


How did I end up here?

by Blackmore



Series: Haikyuu Heroes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Flashbacks, Gen, Jail, Just Shibayama's backstory, Magic exists (technically), Not really explained, Self-Reflection, Shibayama did some bad things, first one of the series and its this mess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: Shibayama thinks back to how he ended up a hero. He likes to think he made the right choice in the end.
Relationships: Inuoka Sou & Shibayama Yuuki
Series: Haikyuu Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902898
Kudos: 6





	How did I end up here?

Shibayama isn't sure how he got roped into becoming a part time hero. It wasn't something he was planning on doing with his life. But he assumes that's what happens to people like him, unable to choose their own future. His future was never once guided by his hands. 

~~~~~

He was brought out of his cell one day, being escorted by five guards. What a pleasure, to be considered a threat even with magic cancelling cuffs. He was shoved into the interrogation room with no explanation as to why. Usually they just leave him in his isolated cell. He hasn't seen the outside in over four years. 

The interrogation room is what he expected it to be, a simple table in the middle and two chairs along with a place where they would chain his hands down. One of the guards shove him into the chair and yanks his hands forward, attaching them to the table. Shibayama looks up, tugging on his hands and winces when the metal digs into his skin. 

The five guards retreat to the corners of the room, one going to stand by the door. He twists around to look at the mirror behind him and he narrows his eyes at it. Scoffing he turns his attention back to the front when a woman walks in holding a folder with the words classified stamped on the back. She sits across from him, setting the folder down in front of her and folding her hands on top.

"Do you know why we brought you here?"

"No."

She smiles at him, stiff at the corners. Her long black hair shifts as she moves, opening the folder. "You have clearly been declared a national threat, judging by your crimes. Even if you had been manipulated into doing it, you still committed them." Pausing to flip through the papers, "We have been going through your case over the past few years, and we've come up with a deal for you."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The National Threat Committee."

Shibayama squints at her, before smiling nervously at her, smoke filters out of his mouth. He hears clattering as the guards activate their abilities, watching him cautiously. The woman across from him doesn't move. "And why should I listen to someone I don't know the name of?" He asks, leaning forward. The smoke he emits is harmless with the cuffs on.

She seems to have already known that, but the guards didn't. The prison needs guards who actually know what he's capable of. She smiles wider than before, "My name is Sayano Mahiru, now will you listen to my offer?" 

Shibayama let's his eyes look her up and down before leaning back and nodding. "Go ahead, you're probably just announcing my death date."

Sayano shakes her head, "You have done many crimes. In just five years you have broken into several businesses to steal classified information, and committing over hundreds of deaths while doing so. However you had been raised by your family into believing what you were doing was justified and morally correct. And you had been shielded from Hero Society as a whole."

"But when you realized society was not what you were raised to believe, you turned you and your family in. So you have a kind heart but you've also been declared a national threat, so what to do with you? Considering you were ten when you turned yourself in, maybe you have a chance of redemption? Sooner or later if the rest of the committee doesn't see how you aren't a threat, your death date will be set."

"So here's our deal, you become a hero under our supervision and after two decades of doing so you will be pardoned of all crimes, and will be released from our jurisdiction. But if you refuse our offer your death date will be set for December of this year. Do you follow?" She asks.

Shibayama hums, before swaying side to side, careful of his hands attached to the table. "I don't know Sayano-San, this is an awfully big decision to make on the spot. How long do I have until I make a decision?" 

"You have until the end of today."

"Wow," he giggles, "didn't know you were desperate for an answer? Why so impatient, December is three months away. We have three months, don't rush it." He says with a small smile, eyes darting around the room. 

"Answer, if you don't we'll assume you're turning down our offer, and you'll be killed in three month's time. It's your decision." 

Shibayama scowls, they're desperate to get him to agree. After all no one wants to die, so anyone would jump to accept this offer. But why a national threat? Why choose someone with bloody hands to protect the people, has the Committee gone mad? There's a catch here. But what?

"What is in it for the Committee? I mean they wouldn't just offer to release me without gaining something in return. So what's in it for them?" 

Sayano seemed surprised at the question, "You know, the Committee was right. You are smart, anyone your age and with the crimes on your back, they would have agreed without thinking of the benefits for the ones making the deal." 

"If there's one thing I picked up from my parents it's knowing when someone has ulterior motives. So tell me, what's in it for them. If you don't, tell them I refuse your stupid offer." 

She looks contemplative, unsure if she should answer. She would because they want him to agree. "They want to show the public that they can control national threats."

He winces, so blunt. So that's it, they plan on using him to show the world the authority they have over people like him. To ensure more people stay in line, so they don't defect against society. How cruel. But there's another thing he picked up from his parents, manipulating people into assuming that they're getting what they want. He won't let them use him for their stupid show.

He plasters on a nervous smile, and his eyes flick to stare holes into the desk. "I accept your offer, Sayano-San." She smiles, "I knew you would see reason, but we also had something I didn't tell you."

"To ensure you don't go back on your word during hero patrolling, we had trained a boy your age to handle you and to keep an eye on you when we can not. He will be your hero partner and be by your side in school. Simply to ensure you don't do anything rash."

Shibayama narrows his eyes, shit. That wasn't, smoke filters out of his mouth at a steady pace. But of course they would do that. How stupid can he be? He opens his mouth to let the smoke out, it filling the room. Before he stops and smiles at her, ensuring that she knows he's pissed. She ignores him.

"Come on in Inuoka-Kun."

The door opens again and steps in a tall boy with spiked up hair and a small smile on his face. He's dressed rather plainly for a pretty formal meeting. Inouka lights up when his eyes land on him. 

"You're Shibayama right? I read your file and while you did some bad things, I think your ability is really cool! Of course, I know I have to ensure you don't kill more people, but I don't think you would do that. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Inuoka Sou, but you can just call me Inuoka. No need for formalities, after all we might be stuck together for the next two decades. Curious how old are you? It didn-"

Shibayama zones him out in favor to stare at Sayano. Giving her a look that was genuine confusion. "He's the one going to be in charge of me?" 

She looks as equally put off as he feels, "Well, he passed the qualification with flying colors. So yes."

Inuoka snaps out of his small rant to stare at the two of them, "Right. Well you shouldn't underestimate me Shibayama-kun. I believe I can handle you on my own". He laughs a little before walking over to the table, until he's next to Shibayama. He pats him on the back and leans in, "Don't get your hopes up, bud. I don't intend on failing my first important job." 

Inouka leans back and grins. "So, how about it Shibayama-kun? Are you ready to see the outside world in a few months?" Shibayama scoffs and turns his head away. He's already becoming exactly what the committee wanted. A show toy. 

~~~~~

Shibayama blinks back to the present and glances to his side to watch Inuoka messing with his bag strap. On his other side, Haiba was talking animatedly to Yaku. While Kuroo was pestering Kozume about the game he was currently playing. Kai and Fukunaga had already parted ways with the group and Yamamoto was telling Teshiro to lighten up. Inuoka catches his gaze and smiles at him.

"Bet you didn't expect to become friends with everyone here, huh, Yuki?" Yaku looks between the two of them, curious as to what they were talking about. Shibayama looks over at him and glares, they weren't supposed to talk about this out in public. 

"What were you thinking about Yuki?" Inuoka asks, making some of them stop, now noticing Shibayama's quietness. Shibayama wants to punch him, even if he's gotten used to his antics.

"Just," Shibayama sighs, "Thinking about how we first met." 

The group seemed satisfied with that answer and continued on. Most would have thought he was referring to them as a whole. However Inouka knew what he was referring to. After all, who wouldn't remember meeting someone on their possible death day?

The two laugh to themselves as they continue walking. Maybe making that deal wasn't so bad.


End file.
